


Satsuki's Sex life

by Axa89



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ alla fine sei venuta ancora “ così mi dice quella ragazza “ non ne posso fare a meno “ ed entro in casa , con aria sorniona mi viene vicino e mi bacia con passione , riesco a sentire il sapore che ha in bocca : un misto di amarena e menta che mi fa impazzire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satsuki's Sex life

“ alla fine sei venuta ancora “ così mi dice quella ragazza “ non ne posso fare a meno “ ed entro in casa , con aria sorniona mi viene vicino e mi bacia con passione , riesco a sentire il sapore che ha in bocca : un misto di amarena e menta che mi fa impazzire , mentre con le mani comincia a vagare sul mio corpo, “ spogliati voglio vederti nuda” non riesco ad oppormi anche se l’umiliazione mi rode dentro : mi tolgo con lentezza la giacca e la camicia come mi libero dei stivali e della gonnellino : rimango in babydoll bianco di pizzo “ cosa hai ? toglitelo non ti rende giustizia Satsuki “ sono restia a togliermelo , lei mi abbraccia da dietro e mi lecca un orecchio , un brivido mi scorre per la schiena , poi scende con la lingua sul mio collo , mi da dei baci leggeri per poi succhiare la pelle con vigore , mi sento in estasi e non mi accorgo che lei mi toglie l’intimo che scende ai miei piedi“ sei bella come una statua greca , avanti stenditi sul letto” in silenzio mi stendo e allargo le gambe desiderosa di carezze intime , essa stessa si spoglia e si stende accanto a me :con una mano mi sfiora la vulva e con un dito entra nelle piccole labbra solleticando il clitoride con una leggerezza snervante “ ti piace così ?” , chiudo gli occhi eccitata “ continua” “ continua? Non ti sei dimenticata niente?” la guardo con aria interrogativa “ e cosa mi sarei dimenticata?” con le unghie stringe quelle zone delicate facendomi sussultare “ per favore” soffiando nelle orecchie mentre il dolore e il piacere mi fa lacrimare “ p..per favore” mi sorride “ per premio ti farò godere “ ricomincia a essere delicata , con sempre un dito accarezza la punta di quell’organo erettile in modo circolare , con la bocca avida lei mi bacia il seno “ adoro queste teste soffici “ si immerge con tutta la faccia nel mio petto e come una bambina si attacca ai capezzoli e comincia a succhiarli e leccarli quasi sperando che fuoriesca del latte da li, mentre aumenta il ritmo delle carezze sentendo con mano i miei umori bagnarle le dita “ cattiva , guarda cosa hai fatto , mi hai sporcato tutta la mano “ me la porge vicino alle labbra , io ormai prossima a venire e in preda alla lussuria gliela pulisco succhiando un dito alla volta “ e così sensuale come me le lecchi , torno subito, ho una sorpresa... non masturbarti” , scende dal letto e va in un'altra stanza , io accaldata e eccitata non resisto : mi umetto le dita e continuo a masturbarmi , “ non riesci proprio a resistere,eh? “ sussulto e la rivedo sull'uscio della porta poco dopo con un'altra ragazza completamente nuda “ Ryuuko?” si è proprio lei ,imbarazzata che si copre il grande seno e la dolce fessura “ perché sei così sorpresa , lei è mia amante da mesi” la spinge verso di me sul letto “ ciao Satsuki” mi fa baciandomi sulle labbra , un bacio vellutato che diventa man mano più audace infilando la sua lingua con forza nella mia bocca , ricambio estasiata quel contatto con la mia lingua che grida vendetta :una lotta senza esclusione di colpi dove i nostri sapori si mescolano per creare una nuova armonia di umori: ci stacchiamo da quell'abbraccio sensuale poco alla volta con solo la saliva a fare da ponte guardandoci sempre negli occhi ," Ryuuko voglio leccartela " si mette sopra di me e io rimango incantata da tanta grazia “ ti piace quello che vedi?” ,si mi piace da impazzire , quel sederino , quella passerina grondante di liquido immacolato : una delizia tutta da gustare "avanti Satsuki,assaggiami" non me lo faccio ripetere due volte : percorro i bordi della sua fessura a fior di labbra premendo gentilmente con le papille gustative nella fonte di quel nettare d'ambrosia , sfiorando con la superficie dei canini il clitoride eretto , sento il suo corpo vibrare e lei mugolare dal piacere : finalmente posso assaggiare il suo dolce succo dal sapore acidulo che avida me ne riempio la bocca del suo sapore; ma prima che anche Ryuuko mi faccia godere con la sua bocca , Lei prende una cintura fallica e me la mostra trionfante : un oggetto color onice , perfetto in ogni dettaglio che emana un profumo inebriante : lasciamo perdere ciò che facciamo e ci avviciniamo ad esso ," Avanti, mostra a Satsuki quanto ti piace il cazzo di gomma" Ryuuko prende in mano il fallo e se lo infila in bocca facendo su e giù lungo l'asta , Lei le spinge la testa fino a farglielo sentire in gola 1-2-3-4-5 volte “ buono non è vero?” lo estrae dalla sua bocca insaziabile per strofinarlo nelle parti intime e penetrarla senza nessun complimento , la ragazza castana muove le anche ritmicamente mentre Ryuuko geme come una cagna in calore " Più forte!!!" le fa " ora ti sfondo " mentre mia sorella mi soddisfa con la lingua , io in preda all’orgasmo squirto nella sua cavità orale con uno spruzzo e lei di tutta risposta si lecca le labbra lussuriosa . La mia amante cambia posizione a Ryuuko facendola sedere sulle sue ginocchia , continuando a impalarla con il suo pene di gomma anche dopo la sua venuta ,fino allo sfinimento , lasciandola libera solo dopo multipli orgasmi ; ora guarda me ,me lo infila tra i miei seni e mima una spagnola “ succhialo che è buono “ ipnotizzata faccio ciò che mi chiede : fino in gola con la lingua che lo lambisce da tutte le parti “Satsuki come lo spompini tu , non lo fa nessuno “ mi accarezza la testa e i capelli e me lo toglie di bocca “ allarga le gambe “ mi dice facendomi sdraiare “ mettilo qui , non resisto “ mi allargo la cavità con due dita “ sono bagnata al punto giusto , scopami “ non se lo fa ripetere e mi sfonda selvaggiamente , lo sento dentro duro come una roccia fino alla bocca dell’utero ,provo dolore “ mi fai male, sento le viscere lacerarsi” ma il ritmo non decresce , mi tengo con le mani alla spalliera del letto e Ryuuko che si è intanto ripresa mi massaggia il seno e mi bacia sensualmente dopo aver leccato via le lacrime che mi scendevano dagli occhi , alla fine mi lascio andare e bagno le lenzuola dopo decine di minuti di sesso selvaggio , lei non contenta mi gira a pancia in giù con Ryuuko che mi allarga il buchino dandomi bacetti sul sedere e palpando le natiche “ che vuoi fare?” gli chiedo “ ma come non lo capisci da sola?” , sputa sulla punta del pene di lei e lo aiuta ad entrare in quel punto , un bruciore mai sentito ,essa spinge con violenza con tutto il peso del corpo su di me , “ ti prego fai piano , così mi apri in due” il dolore lancinante lentamente si trasforma in estremo piacere dopo qualche minuto , Ryuuko mi tiene ferma da dietro e mi pratica un anilingus , “STO VENENDO!!!!!!” grido a squarciagola sprizzando ogni liquido che ho in corpo fino a farmi cadere addormentata.

Qualche giorno dopo ritorno in quella casa , Lei mi accoglie felice insieme a Ryuuko “ allora indossi ciò che ti ho chiesto?” imbarazzata ma eccitata mi alzo la gonna e le faccio vedere le mutandine con il vibratore acceso dentro “ brava bambina!” me lo spinge ancora più in fondo di quanto lo sia già facendomi rabbrividire dal piacere . Tutte due mi baciano il collo dopo avermi abbracciato fraternamente ed io in fondo sono felice così.

**Author's Note:**

> sono disponibile a tradurla e sono sempre aperta a critiche costruttive.  
> Vi chiedo scusa per eventuali errori grammaticali


End file.
